Sibling Troubles
by Yandere-kun
Summary: [Public vs Private AU oneshot] Makoto was in deep shit. All he knew was that if he didn't find his younger brother in time before his parents arrived home, he was doomed. Forever.


Author's Note: boi

Warning: Not proof-read.

Also I don't own Inuyasha.

Makoto didn't know how to explain his current situation.

But here he was, babysitting his younger brother Satoshi while his parents took his twin sister to the dentist.

As the oldest twin by three minutes it was his responsibilty to be a role model towards his siblings and take care of them. But he was just unslightly sure if he was even capable of doing such tasks. He had been labeled as a lazy, unhelpful kid (although Natsu was usually the rebel) and he lived through the name of being a troublemaker along with his sister.

He clenched his fists and looked up with determination. Today,he had sworn that he would keep an eye on Satoshi at all costs. He wasn't about to fail on fulfilling his parents' wishes now.

"Satoshi, I swear on the high heavens I will not let you out of my sight!"

Said baby boy of eight months old only giggled.

When Satoshi was born Makoto was proud at the fact he was a boy, and enjoyed the whole day teasing Natsu about it. Eventually their mom and dad had to cease their arguement before it went too far.

Satoshi was a mix of his mom and dad, golden eyes and black/silver hair and, well, the iconic puppy ears. The huge difference between the three children were the youngest was the only one with a tail, which was strange. His mom had once mused that Satoshi must have gotten it from his uncle, his dad's older half brother, which made his dad fall into a state of depression for a week.

He grinned boyishly. Those were some good times. When Satoshi were to grow up he would be an awesome person like he was.

Speaking of which, he turned around, expecting Satoshi to still be in his crib, doing his baby stuff, but instead he was met by nothing.

Makoto stared at the empty crib for about two seconds before shrieking bloody murder.

Satoshi was gone.

He broke into a nervous sweat, looking around for the baby boy in a state of panic. If his parents saw that he lost Satoshi he would be forever grounded for the rest of his life.

And Natsu would eternally tease him for it.

The boy quickly tried to find Satoshi's scent, using his yokai senses. It wasn't as good as his father's since he and Natsu still had to learn how to use their powers, but nonetheless he still tried.

He still couldn't find Satoshi.

He hurriedly barged outside of their house and looked around the place. Still no sign of Satoshi. This time he was really worried and scared of his parent's wrath (and Natsu's teasing).

Makoto tried to calm himself before running back into the house and picking up the phone on the coffee table, pressing the buttons and waiting as the phone rang. It made a clicking sound before a boy's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hinata! I need your help, man." Makoto fearfully spoke.

"What? What's wrong?" his best friend asked, a bad feeling deep down his gut.

"Satoshi... I c-can't find Satoshi."

The line was silent for a moment, but not until Makoto heard shouting from adults, like "SATOSHI'S MISSING?!" and "NOT SATOSHI!". Then footsteps were heard and a door slamming shut. Makoto waited for a few minutes before he heard Hinata speak again.

"Uh, Mako... Mom and Dad are coming over there... and they're really, really mad."

Makoto sweatdropped. Next to his parents, his Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango were also scary when they were angry. Last time an older man tried to pick on a fight on him and Hinata, but they had immdiately interrupted. The man left the scene with a black eye and a huge one at that.

Mental note to self: Never ever try to piss off Hinata's parents.

Then he heard knocking from the door and he answered it, opening it wide to find Sango and Miroku by the front porch, breathless. 'They must have ran all the way from their house over here if they were tired like that,' Makoto thought with an eyebrow raised.

"Mako-chan... you said... Satoshi-chan is gone?" Sango spoke between breaths.

Makoto suddenly got plunged back into reality as his unamused face turned into a scared one. "Yeah! I was just next to him a while ago, and I turn my back on him and bam! He's out missing! You gotta help me Aunt Sango, if Satoshi's not found by the time Mom and Dad come home, I'm doomed!"

"Calm down, Mako-chan, I'm sure Satoshi's just around here somewhere. He probably only wandered off to nearby." Miroku assured the boy as he gave him a pat on the head.

"Let's split up and search. He couldn't have gotten far." Sango added, and the three of them went their seperate ways.

A few hours passed and before they knew it, their search had spread from the house and outside, looking at the places where Makoto and his parents have gone to visit along with Natsu and Satoshi. The three searched everywhere for a little boy with a puppy tail, but he was still nowhere to be seen.

They stopped at the last place where they have taken Satoshi, a park.

"No use, we're going to have to call the authorities for this." Sango fished out her phone to dial a number.

Makoto only stood still, his head low and his eyes on the ground. He had failed. He had failed to keep his eye on his little brother. Sooner or later his parents were coming back home and well...

Something wet slid down his cheek and he rose a hand to touch it. It was followed by another, until he couldn't control it anymore.

So he did what any kid would do.

Cry.

"I'm... I'm such a bad kid! I let my b-brother go missing! And Mom and Dad w-were so intent on trusting me! Now they're going to hate me now! Even Natsu's going to hate me too!"

Sango and Miroku looked pitifully at the child as they lowered down to his level and did their best to comfort him, but not after they noticed three familiar figures appear from the side.

"Miroku? Sango? Makoto? What are you doing here?"

The couple looked up to find Makoto's parents and twin sister looking at them with surprise. Upon hearing his mother's voice, Makoto only cried harder. He was so lost in the thought of his parents hating him now that he didn't notice his father approach him.

"Makoto, why are you crying?"

His voice sounded so calming, and it sounded like how he always heard it. Comforting. Caring. Loving.

'But not anymore, right after he finds out Satoshi's gone missing.'

He bitterly let more tears fall from his eyes.

"S-Satoshi... Satoshi's lost!" he bursted, leaving his parents react with eyes wide open. "I tried to look for him! I really did! Me and Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku looked all over but we couldn't find him! I'm sorry Mom! I'm sorry Dad! I've b-been bad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Makoto continued to wail, hands over his eyes.

His heart beat fast when he noticed his father not uttering a word.

'This is it.'

Instead he was met by hands gently pulling them away from his eyes, and Makoto slowly looked up to see his father looking at him, his golden eyes holding love instead of disappointment.

"Makoto... Its okay. It'll be alright. We'll find your baby brother."

Makoto stared at his dad, speechless. Without a single word he flung himself into his arms, letting him lift him up from the ground.

"You're not... you're not upset?" Makoto asked quietly, sniffling.

"Of course I am." His father's response made him cringe. "But not at you. You're my son, Mako, and no matter how many times you make mistakes, me and your mother will never stop loving you."

"He's right, Mako. We'll find Satoshi, no matter what." His mother approached him with a smile. Although she was also upset at the factNo her youngest son had gone missing, she was happy at the fact her eldest son had tried to be responsible and fix his mistake.

"Yeah! So don't cry now, Mako-onii-chan! As princess I command you to cease your crying!" Natsu spoke, but she had a fanged smile on her face.

Makoto smiled a little as he wiped his tears away. "Okay."

"You know, I don't think its a problem if we check your house again, Inuyasha. Who knows, we might have missed Satoshi." Miroku spoke up.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

-time skip-

Makoto straight up stared.

And stared.

And stared.

He was so shocked.

Upon returning home to start on their second attempt to look for Satoshi, they found Miroku and Sango's oldest son Hinata waiting by the front door with a silly grin. "I found Satoshi, Makoto. He was just near the huge tree at your backyard. The door wasn't locked so I went in, and found him sleeping near the tree."

And he was right. The younger Takahashi boy was indeed underneath the shade of the tree where the twins played all the time. Seems like he had also taken an interest at the tree and decided to explore outside.

After exchanging more words and Hinata and his parents going back to their homes, Makoto yawned tiredly and rubbed his heavy eyes. With all the excitement getting piled up into him in such a short notice, it was very tiring.

He looked at Satoshi who stared at him intently with a sad look, as if saying "I'm sorry if I made you worry big brother." Makoto only grinned and reached over to pat his brother on the head.

"Nah, don't worry Satoshi. No matter how many mistakes you make, you're still my brother. And I'll always love you."

From afar, a couple lovingly glanced at their children, smiles adorning their faces.

The End

Author's Note: Yeah Miroku and Sango have a son named Hinata and if you have read Public vs Private before then this will all make sense

byeeeee 


End file.
